


Managing Sherlock

by cathouse_mary



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Study in Pink, Gen, Lestrade POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Managing Sherlock is an art, and Lestrade knows how to stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Managing Sherlock

_**FIC: Managing Sherlock. Gen. BBC's Sherlock,**_  
 **Title:** Managing Sherlock  
 **Rating:** All Audiences  
 **Content:** Gen. Lestrade POV.  
 **Warnings:** Mention of previous drug addiction.  
 **Spoilers:** For 'A Study in Pink'  
 **Word Count:** 215  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, just playing with.

"It's a drugs bust."

Lestrade says it cheerfully, using the same tone in which he'd offer to buy a pint, knowing that his little unofficial official action serves multiple purposes.

First, it reminds his people – especially Anderson – that Sherlock is not a normal person in even the smallest aspect. There are eyeballs in the 'fridge, for fuck's sake, and a slice of something from the Visible Human project has been plasticized and hung in the kitchen window.

Second, it reminds Sherlock just where he fits in Lestrade's scheme of things. Sherlock gets to dish out his little insults and show off his genius, but it is Lestrade who has Sherlock's tender bits in a vise. One toe over the line and Sherlock knows that Lestrade can make his life most difficult indeed.

The second thing now feeds into a new third bullet point on Lestrade's 'Managing Sherlock' mental notepad. The lesson to Sherlock has given Lestrade a lesson in just how little Dr. John Watson knows about Sherlock. And if Sherlock wants to have his edits stay in place he'd better be a good boy, or Dr. Watson gets the whole unexpurgated version right from the source.

Yes, Sherlock's clean.

Or at least he is now.

And Lestrade will make sure he stays that way.


End file.
